You should know
by What the duck has been taken
Summary: Zelos and Sheena after the battle at the tower of salvation if you fight Zelos. Or at least what I wished happened. Writing summaries stinks, so R&R please!   Duckworth


**Prompt 49) Gasping confession.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

My entire body is shaking. I don't want to die, but there are no other options now. I move my shield to block Sheena's oncoming attack and the side of me that's fighting notices she's wide open on her left side. What the me who's shaking sees is that there are unshed tears in her eyes. I smirk, but only because I don't want her to back down.

"Is that the best you can do?" I taunt. I only watch her, even though I know the others are coming at me too. A single tear rolls down her cheek and I feel a blade pierce through my back and side. While I fall to the ground I can't help but smile. Lloyd rolls me on to my back, and he looks so sad about what just happened.

"It's alright… To tell you the truth, I got kind of tired of living anyway…" I say trying to hold on just a little longer so I can tell them where Colette is. After I do, they all start to walk away except for Raine and Sheena. Sheena collapses next to me and takes my hand. I can't see her eyes, but she's shaking even though her hand is warm. "Sheena, I…" I start, but she shakes her head.

"Don't. You'll last longer if you don't talk." Her voice cracks, and a tear splatters against the floor. I try to laugh, but the pain turns it in to a grimace. Raine stands up and begins to walk away, and I know even she can't do anything this time, and I have to tell Sheena how I feel.

I motion her closer, and she leans towards me, "Sheena I… I love you." It comes out in a sharp gasp and I let go of her hand out of reflex in response to the pain. The world starts to blur as I search for her hand again. There's a light touch on my face, and I see her beautiful eyes right in front of me. They're the only thing not fading as I close my eyes waiting for the end. I feel her lips softly against mine as I fade in to the darkness.

The last thing I can remember is her crying quietly.

The next thing I remember is something soft underneath me. I open my eyes and my first thought is, "I should be dead." Sunlight is streaming in through the window and as I try to get up and a sharp pain makes me fall back on the bed gasping for air. The door opposite me opens, and I see a certain raven haired ninja coming through the door with a tray balanced on her arm. Her eyes are downcast as she places the tray on a table near me. I open my mouth, trying to think of the right words to say.

She sips something out of a cup and finally looks towards me. I smile at her, and she drops the cup. It crashes to the floor and shatters into a bunch of pieces, but she rushes towards me. Once more I attempt to sit up, but she pushes my shoulder back on to the bed.

"Don't get up. You might reopen that gash." Her words are soft, and her eyes mist up again. I reach over and take her hand while she sits on a chair by the bedside.

"What happened?" I ask, and my voice sounds scratchy from disuse. How long has it been?

Sheena starts to talk, but winds up laughing a little, "Quite a bit actually. After we fought you, we managed to get the Origin seal without killing Kratos and beat Mithos. Well, as it turns out, even though we thought you had died, you were actually taken care of by the renegades, or what's left of them. Somehow, they brought you back."

I'm staring at her hair, which for once she's left down. "So where are we?" I ask after a time.

"The newly rebuilt Palmacosta. You were brought here to rest up after they were sure you could make it. That's when they told me you were alright and where you were." She looks away from me and starts to get up. "A-anyway, you should be resting. You might be getting better, but it's best not to push your luck." I tug on her hand, and being the clumsy ninja that she is, she falls back towards me. Sheena twists to makes sure she doesn't land on me, but her face is close enough to mine. I release her hand and place it on her cheek. I pull myself up so I can press my lips to hers, even though my side is sending out waves of pain. Sheena pushes me back flat on the mattress, but keeps her lips on mine making the pain recede but keeping us connected. "Now, you should sleep, otherwise you won't get any better."

When we finally break apart for air, her face is bright red and she smiles at me. "Now, you should sleep, otherwise you won't get any better," She says. I smile back as my eyes drift shut while I'm falling back asleep.


End file.
